In the name of love
by Jaime Mour
Summary: what happend after christian finished his book. He meets up with Julia, Satines daughter and they move on together. work in progress
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the following characters; Christian, Satine, Harold, Marie. I also don't own the songs from Moulin Rouge.  
Fan Fic  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." It had been two years since that fatal night and now I had finished my book. I still live in the garret I lived in at the time I met Satine. But she was gone now. Two years later I was still here writing about truth beauty freedom and love. If not for my own reasons for Satine's dying wish. It was around midnight and in the middle of my thought I heard a loud knock at the door. It was Marie, Satine's friend and maid from the Moulin Rouge. "I have some bad news." She stated bluntly, "Harold is dead.I found him this morning. The doctor said he had a massive heart attack and died shortly after waking up with chest pain." I sat down and put my head in my hands. Harold had been a great friend and support after Satine had died. He had even saved my life by preventing the duke from shooting me, or worse, Satine. I just stayed like that for what seemed to be several hours but when I looked back up Marie was still there. My own heart ached now, not only for my other half but also for my dear friend who was also close to Satine. "I've been in his room all day and started to clean out his room," she went on, "and I found this." She extended her hand and held out an elegant key. Engraved on the top was "Mme. Satine" "It's the key to her dressing room" I winced in pain and a sharp stab of realization hit my body as I remembered how Harold had locked her entire life in that room. As if he didn't want it to be disturbed until she came back. He, much like myself, was crushed with her death and had his own way of dealing with it. "Christian," Marie said, "The Moulin Rouge is closed and now with Harold gone there will be no one to look after its empty halls. Her belongings will eventually be destroyed. Save them. You should have them to remember her by. Please. Go to her room and save her things."  
  
The next day I woke up, pried myself out of bed and got dressed. As I stepped out of the building the sun burned my eyes. It was the first time I had gotten out of my garret in two weeks. The rays teased my eyes and I had to shield them with my hand. I approached the old battered Moulin Rouge and couldn't keep the past memories from floating in and out of my head. From that first wild night to our last dying day. As I stepped into the club I was surprised to see that it was empty. I took a few painful glances around the hall and walked briskly toward the upper level and into the hall. I say a door with a sign that read "Satine" I put the key in the lock and turned the knob. 


	2. chapter 2

I stepped into the dark room and glanced around in shock. It looked almost exactly the same as it had been for opening night. Her costume was laid out beside her dresser which held her jewelry, makeup and various accessories. I hadn't been in here since that night and seeing it all brought back the feelings I had as I walked into the room to pay her for her services. The feelings I had as a fought to get her to take the money wishing only that she would take back everything she said about not loving me. I opened a jewelry box and was astonished to find and envelope with my name on the outside. I opened it and revealed that it was a letter from Satine dated to the night before she died. "December 1st 1899, Dear Christian, I was hoping that I would be able to tell you all of this in person but when Harold told me of my consumption I had to make sure you were to find out. First of all, I love you Christian until the end of time. You were my only true love and the only person who made me feel like I was more than what somebody would pay for me. That's why I am hoping you will understand what I am about to tell you. You know that I had a life at the Moulin Rouge before I met you. Almost ten years of being a courtesan and I had to face some difficult situations before I met you. The first year I worked here I did get pregnant and lived with my mother for 5 of the 9 months I was pregnant. I left my child with my mother because I couldn't take care of her. Christian, I didn't love her father. He meant nothing to me. That's why I want you to go to her and tell her about her mother and that the only reason I didn't want to keep her was because I wanted the best for her. Her name is Julia and I want you to take care of her Christian. I always wanted to go back to her and be a real mother but I cant. Let her have a father Christian. She will love you as much as I did. I will love you until the end of time. Come what may, Satine." Right then and there I knew what I had to do. I would go to Julia and offer her whatever I could. 


	3. chapter 3

"I'll always be with you." Julia jerked up in bed. "That was a weird one" she thought to herself. She had just pictured a woman with fire red hair dressed up like she was from India die in the arms of a man who started wailing. She looked around and saw all the other children in the orphanage sleeping peacefully in there beds. It had been 1 year since her Grandmother had died and she had been sent to live here. She knew she had a mother but she didn't know where she was. From time to time on her birthdays and on holidays she would get a card or a letter from a woman name Satine who was her biological mother but it never had a return address. The letters were always filled with false promises of this woman returning and being a mother but she never followed through and Julia never thought much about them. That is until she was sent to live in the orphanage. Now she wanted more than ever for the woman to come back. "Oh well," she thought, "One day I'll fly away and find my real mother." 


	4. chapter 4

Sorry I'm so bad at updating. I was in "Fiddler on the roof" and now it's over so I can write. But saying goodbye to the cast was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Oh well, maybe it'll inspire me. By the way, in this chapter I don't know anything about French currency or how much things would be worth back then so I just made it American and it may seem a little unrealistic. Oh and sorry for chapter 3 being so short (Not that my other chapters aren't short). Something got really messed up and only ½ of it loaded. So I added the rest to this chapter. Too bad I still don't own the characters from Moulin Rouge, but I'd like to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had taken several hours for the cab to finally pull up to the address that Satine enclosed as her mothers but I had enough money to pay the anxious driver before he sped off. I walked to the door and had an uneasy feeling in my stomach and felt the need to catch my breath. When I finally thought I was ready I knocked softly on the door. A young woman with a baby on her hip and two screeching children running around behind her answered the door. "Is this the residence of Madame Clair?" I practically screamed. At first the woman looked at me as if I were insane and then her eyes suddenly turned sympathetic. "That woman's been dead for almost a year now." I was starting to get worried. "Do you know anything on her granddaughters whereabouts?" The woman shook her head, "You might want to check the local orphanages. When Madame Clair died there was no other adult living in the house with her." "Thank you ma'am" I spat out and turned to leave. As I turned I remembered that I was no longer in Montmarte and couldn't get around by simply walking. I turned around again and saw the lady staring at me. "Excuse me. may I use you telephone to call a cab?" The woman shook her head apologetically "Sorry sir, I don't own one. You'll have to walk into town to get one. Its only about a mile or so straight that away." "Thanks again." I replied and started my walk. As I was strolling down the street I hardly noticed that I was singing along with the tune in my head. Why does my heart cry, Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say, I love you. I shook my head and tried to get the song out of my head and I looked up and saw what the woman was talking about. There was a small strip of shops all chained together across from a large market. It was a little comforting to a person like me who was so used to the glamorous streets of Montmarte. Well, not so glamorous anymore. I saw a pay phone and phoned the operator. I asked for the addresses of any local orphanages and then I called a cab. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"After you finish in the kitchen go straight in and clean the ladies bathrooms." I sighed and down at the bucket of water waiting for me to get started. "One day I'll fly away." I rolled my eyes and got started. About an hour or so later I was walking from the kitchen to get to the bathroom when I saw a rather handsome man stroll in. He had a tired look in his eyes and he didn't look too happy but when he saw me he looked a little shocked but I kept on walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My name is Christian James and I'm looking for a little girl named Julia who should only be about 12 years old." I had only seen a couple children on my way into the building and one of them I could have sworn could only have been Satine's child. The woman in charge looked at me in a little disgust but then added "Just a minute." She walked out of the room and I heard her scream, "JULIA!!" I must have been right about the little girl I saw because I saw her dash into the room with a frightened look on her face. She looked at me and politely smiled and then looked back at the woman. "This is Julia." She said. I smiled at the Julia and tears sprung from my eyes. She was beautiful. "Hello Julia," I started, "My name is Christian and I was a friend of your mothers." She flinched when I mentioned to word "Mother." "Was?" She asked. I thought for a minute and then I realized that this poor child must not know about her mothers death. "Yes, darling." 


	5. Chapter 5

The orphanage allowed me to take Julia to a restaurant so I could explain to her the story of her mother and I, carefully leaving out anything that had to do with her real occupation (besides her being the star of "Spectacular, Spectacular"). When I was finished up until the point where I found Satine's letter among her things, she looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"So not only do I not know who my father is, my mother who promised me all my life that she would some day return is dead?" "I'm so sorry, darling?" I tried to calm her down. She went on, "Why did you come? You're not my father, you don't have any obligation towards me." "I know Julia, but I want to take you back to Montmarte with me. I want you to have a real home. I know it might not be the best place for a child to grow up but I think you could adjust." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A perfect stranger just walks into my life, tells me that my mother is dead, and wants to take me to a place I've never even heard of where I would have to start another new life. On the other hand I really didn't like the orphanage, I hadn't made any friends in my year there, and I could finally settle down and at least live where my mother did and maybe learn a little about her. Christian was now looking eagerly at my skeptical face. "I will take care of you," he said, "You have nothing to worry about anymore. I want you to be happy." He looked sincere when he said this but I could tell he was avoiding looking into my eyes when he talked to me. He must have noticed that I caught on because he looked into my eyes and said, "You look so much like your mother, just as beautiful. I could tell you about her, you could see all of her pictures and her belongings. I want you to know her and you can get to know me. Come with me Julia, I'm leaving this totally up to you. I don't want to force you to do anything." I looked at him. He didn't have to come, but he did. He didn't have to let me know about my mother, but he did. He doesn't have to try to help me, but he is. And he wants me. It was a new feeling for me, to actually be wanted. A door was closed when my family died and this is my window. "I'll go"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were on a train back to Montmarte and Julia was sleeping in the seat across from me and I couldn't help watching her sleep. It was eerie; I had done the exact same thing when Satine slept. I could just watch her. I was so relieved when she decided to come back with me. Of course I wouldn't make her come. I wasn't her father (though I wanted to be) and I couldn't just walk into her life and start ordering her around the day she hears her mother is gone.  
The train had reached our stop at last and we took a cab to my garret. When we reached the door Julia looked frightened. "I know its nothing special, but its not permanent." I coaxed. I opened the door and there were several letters that had been slipped underneath the door. I started to open them and they were all checks. One of them had a letter inside. It read, "Congratulations on your best selling book. It is going world wide; expect many more checks." I sat down by my typewriter so I could try to process what had happened. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?" Julia panicked. "Is everything okay?" I said excitedly, "Everything's wonderful!!!! We're rich!" "What do you mean?" she asked, "My book!!! MY BEST-SELLING BOOK!" Everything was going to be okay.  
The next morning I took Julia to Satine's dressing room. I had told her that Satine had been a dancer at the Moulin Rouge but I left out the other stuff and since the club was closing, I wasn't all to concerned with her finding out.  
We entered the room Julia was taken aback. She just stared in awe. She picked up a picture of Satine that was on her dresser. "Is this her?" I nodded, "She was beautiful."  
Over the next couple of days we went through Satine's things and packed them up to move to our place. We would be moving into a house that I finally had the money for and Satine's things could come with us. Julia and I got along great. We had each other to lean on and both of us could tell we could move on and be happy. 


End file.
